


Hand Signals

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: It's not something they do on purpose. Ladybug and Chat Noir's hand signals for battle--and the way they've changed over time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Hand Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around my brain for a while, and I finally wrote it. Enjoy!

* * *

Two fingers pressed to the temple.

_ I see you. _

:::

A finger tapping on a wrist, then a number held up.

_ You have this much left on your timer. _

:::

Fist clenched, then opened, then clenched again.

_ I have this side, can you take the other? _

:::

One hand running down the opposite arm.

_ Are you okay? _

:::

A nod that’s barely a tilt of the head.

_ I’m fine. _

:::

A frown, a clenched fist.

_ I don’t believe you. _

:::

Two fingers pressed to the temple.

_ Hello. _

:::

A finger tracing the outline of a mask.

_ Transform,  _ or _ detransform. _

:::

A hand tapping the top of the head.

_ Got a plan? _

:::

A smile.

_ When don’t I have a plan? _

:::

Arm extended, palm up.

_ See you soon, my lady. _

:::

A hand resting on the other’s.

_ Of course, mon minou. _

:::

Two fingers pressed to the temple.

_ I love you. _


End file.
